Tongue Tide
by AnimeXHarem
Summary: By rukia's father decisions, Rukia was sent to a mansion. But what she didn't know was that in that mansion was filled with boys! And what's next all of them declare their love to her! Rukia-Harem story! Lemons will come later! Hope you'll read!
1. Decisions

The title has some meaning to it, Tongue tide is my favorite song( right now, and has a harem feeling, idk but It does to me) and I got this idea while I was like watching more anime and when I was watching one, I remembered one that was like that one. And "Bam!" I got this idea, but of course it's not like im copying it, I just thought that something like that would be good! So here's the first Chapter, I might continue it, but whatever I just had to get it out! Enjoy ~!

* * *

"Okay, thanks." Right now, Im heading to my father's office. He called me saying he wanted to talk about something important. Yeah right, every time he calls me he demands something that I can't protest at. Like one time, he told me he wanted me to transfer to another private school away from my friends and when I wanted to protest he would call my name and that was the end of discussion. But of course he always made sure I was out of distractions to be the top of everything, and if I wasn't then he would do anything to me to make sure I was. Sometimes I just wished I wasn't from a rich family, I want to have my freedom.

"Haah" rukia exhaled, as she stood in front of two big double doors, she taped the door lightly. When she heard his voice assessing her entrance, rukia opened the door quietly before her and entered.

"Yes father? I heard you needed me" announced rukia as she closed the door behind her and straightening herself.

"Yes darling," he said putting his papers in order before putting them in a cabinet near his desk, he combed his brown hair with his hand and looked at rukia, " See," he paused to get comfterable in his chair.

_Just spill it damn it!_

"I know that you are going to enter another year in high school before your last, so im going to move you to another place closer and safer, for you to be," Even if he doesn't show it he does care for her daughter, sure his strict but he has a weird way to show her, his love to her. Rukia was about to speak when his father continued, "Yes. You **_are _**going, but don't worry you're not going to be alone, some other's live there."

_Some others? Wait you're going to sending me to a place with stranger?_ Rukia looked at his father dumbfounded.

"Don't worry, there high class people and I have informed them that you're moving over there," he gave her a care free smile, "Get ready, you're leaving today in the evening."

Rukia gulped, every time he smiles like that he means he's not taking a no for an answer, "Yes, father"

"Thank you rukia, now, you are dismissed to pack your belongings, Hanataro will have the car ready for you in the evening."

"Yes, Father" rukia bowed and opened the door. Once she was out of his office rukia exhaled in desperation, _damn how I wish mother was here. _Rukia lightly stooped to her room, when she got to her room she noticed there were bags she hadn't had. Rukia walked toward her closet or I guess you can call it my other room, _wait damn is this even enough bags for all my clothe? Or does he expect me to take little of my stuff? Hell naw! _Somehow rukia managed to put her closet in her baggage. "Heuf" rukia exhaled whipping her sweat that was running down her forehead "Yep! All is done, now for a relaxing bath." Rukia gathered some clothing and underwear and headed to her bathroom. Rukia turned on the water faucets, letting the water to fill the tub. While that was filling up she was taking her clothe off, she turned around and turned off the water faucets. First she dipped her toe checking the temperature, once it was an okay temp. she slowly entered the water, letting her whole being relax.

* * *

…

_What? What's that sound?_

…

Rukia gasped, _Shit I feel asleep and in the bathtub too, damn_.

"Rukia-sama?"

_Damn_. "Yes?"

"Are you ready? The car is waiting for you" announced the voice thru the door.

_Shit! I fucking forgot…. _"oh, yes I'll be right there" rukia got up from the- now cold- bath, dripping water as she makes her way to her towel. She dries and dresses up, opening the door she notices that her baggage is no longer seen, _Hmph. They probably already took it._ She makes her way to the car.

"Hello rukia, my darling."

Rukia stops and turns around, "Hello father."

"Just seeing you off" he said smiling at her. "Well? Aren't you going to give your dad a hug?" he asked spreading his arms apart.

"Yes" she nodded, walking toward his warm embrace. She inhaled his scent, Oh it's been forever since she last hugged the great "Aizen Sousuke". How she missed it, the last time she hugged him was when her mother was still alive but once she died all those little lovingly gestures disappeared.

"I love you, daddy" _Shit! That just fucking slipped out, Fuck, fuck, fuckyty, fuck!_ She looked up as she was about to say sorry but froze when she saw a never seen expression.

Aizen froze as he heard her daughter say those words, He looked down and soften his expression, "Me too, rukia."

Rukia smiled and broke apart their warm embrace, "Bye, Father" she waved as she walked toward the open door Hanataro was holding for her.

"Yes. Bye rukia, take care" he waved and smiled a warm smile. "Oh! Wait here's the mansion's key."

"That was sure unexpected ", whispered rukia as the car drove away. After a few minutes of driving they stopped at the address they were giving. _Weird, there's no light_s on, maybe there sleeping. "Okay, thanks Hanataro" said rukia as she stepped out of the car. "I'll take my luggage, no need to help me."

"But-"

"No, no need to help me, okay?"

Hanataro exhaled as he admitted defeat, he nodded, "But I'll make sure you get inside before I make my way back, yes?"

"Yes" rukia nodded as she grabbed her luggage. _Wait what the fuck! Why do I have little shit now? _Rukia turned around.

"Oh, your other luggage will come later, don't worry rukia-sama, for now only those two" Hanataro smiled.

_Fuck! Whatever._ Rukia walked toward the gate and opened it. Rukia has to admit this is a pretty well cared mansion. _Wait what?_ Rukia walked closer to the mansion. _Is that music? _Rukia settled her luggage as she reached for a key her dad gave; she placed the key in place and turned it around till she heard the_** click**_. She placed the key back to her pocket and opened the mansion's door. "Shit!" rukia swore as the fucking loud ass music hits her ears. "Shit, that shit sure is fucking loud" rukia swore again as she covered her ears. _Man! Are these fucking walls sound proof? You can barely hear anything outside the damn mansion. _Rukia's vision cleared as she saw people dancing, smoking, fighting, playing, No shit this was a damn party. Rukia made her way with her luggage, walking toward a quieter place. She sat on a sofa that was on the dark, only the moon light lit the place.

"...Hey..." said a lazy voice.

* * *

So? Should I continue it?

Hope ya like it!

Till **Maybe** next time!

A.H.


	2. The Party: Part 1

Er, sorry for the late update school started and already have tons of homework but i'm still going to continue all my stories but sometimes there goin' to be late updates. Anyways thanks for reviwes and views! hope ya like it~

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach...*sobs***

* * *

Rukia's head felt like it was about to split in two. She woke up and her head was pounding, opening her eyes was almost impossible. She knew she was under covers; in a bed, but she didn't know who it belonged to. _Whoa! It's too freakin' hot. _The bed felt too warm, it was burning up. Rukia tried moving to a cooler spot but felt arms wrapped around her abdomen. Rukia allowed herself to lie there, her body felt too heavy to move away from….._Eh? Who's this?_

Trying again, Rukia opened her eyes, the brightness stung at first but slowly she became more and more accustomed to the light. The pain in her head dulled to light pounding throbs, she slightly picked her head with her hands to calm the throbbing areas. She noticed her surroundings were unfamiliar. Without waking it, she slowly turned around to the sleeping form in her back. She flinched to see his face too close to her's. His wavy, dark brown hair covering half his face, she noticed he has a faded goatee and cheekbones.

Rukia layed there observing his features, she checked for any description that would allow her to remember who this man is. She catched everything, his steady breathing, his comforting face, how his arms wrapped around her in a rather possessive way, and how much taller he was than her.

"Hey, if you stare… any harder than that," He slowly stood up from the bed freeing her from his possessive grasp, "you're going to… burn a hole thru me." After he finished he yawned and stretched. Rukia noticed his eyes looked rather sleeplessly and his orbs where a flash or grey and blue. Those eyes looked rather familiar to her; she subsided the blush that invaded her face at hearing his statement and started thinking where she has seen those eyes.

"Oh know I remember…. shit" rukia stated as she stood up from bed. He's that guy from that night. Rukia remembered everything now, how she ended up here is still unknown. It started the day she entered the mansion.

"Man can't this place be any better?" rukia whispered sarcastically as she made her way thru the dancing, fighting people in the mansion. No, she didn't know where she was going; she just wanted to make it to a quieter place than this. Rukia walked thru long corridors; the more she walked to the farther place of the mansion the quieter it got from the blasting music by the entrance. The only sound now was the clacking of her heels and the wheels from her luggage. Rukia noticed a sofa by a large window, and decided to rest her mind and process why there was a party in the mansion, was she even at the right place? Yes it's exactly the address her father gave her.

"….. Hey…." said a lazy voice. Rukia broke her trance, and turned around to the voice. She flinched to see someone lying next to her, one of his hands covering his right eye. He observed her for a moment before yawning. "… Say… If you're going to sleep, go find another sofa, this one is mine." He turned around and was getting started for another daily nap.

Rukia got irritated at how he was talking to her; didn't he know who she was? She observed that he looked rather lazy, unenthusiastic and that sleeping for him was the most important thing to do. "Hey! Don't just ignore me! Don't treat me like an object the moment you see me." Rukia started to shake him to wake him up from his slumber, oh but she didn't know that was a bad idea.

He turned around to her rather irritated himself; nobody dares to wake him up only his child hood friend. Despise his appearance he's someone you shouldn't mess with and especially when he's sleeping "What… Do you want? He looked at her in the eyes. He didn't notice the beauty in her eyes.

Rukia felt intimidated at how he was looking at her, "I want to know why there's a party in the mansion?"

He looked at her rather confuse, didn't she know that those lousy idiots always throw parties, I mean they were known for that around here. He sighed at how not well informed she was, maybe she was new? "It's always like that around here."

"What? How am I supposed to live in this mansion?" No way am I going to live in this pig house. They at least need to know how to be a little decent, aren't they supposed to be 1st class?

"What do you mean live?" Somehow that poked his interest, because come on; no girl is allowed to live her. It'll be a chaos, or that's what the landlord told us.

"Eh? Didn't you hear that Aizen Rukia was moving here?" Wait they didn't hear I was coming?

Oh so this Rukia, was a girl. Man now it's going to be a real bother, a chaos, if does guys find out it's going to be the end of my peace and quiet. But who knew that the great Aizen Sousuke had a daughter, he sure had her well hiding. "Oh yes we did, but I guess the others forgot and threw a party today."

"Ok…. So who lives here? Or you don't know?" I need to find out who I can trust from these unknown people. Hope there are some girls I can friend, or talk too.

"Hey despise my appearance I live her too." Do I look that much like a commoner? Well, it's not like I care what she thinks about me. But everyone sees me like a hobo which I certainly am not, yeah I'm so lazy and love to sleep but that doesn't make me one of them.

"Whoa." Rukia got too surprised to hear that he too lives here. "So, what's your name?"

"Hey, at least try to not sound too surprised." Always everybody with the same reaction, well whatever. "My name is Coyote Starrk."

"Sorry, oh and I heard about the Coyote Enterprise, family business?" Hey of course she would know, I mean she lives with the most important man, well she used to, anyways she learned about Important businesses and how all that junk works.

Starrk turned around to Rukia rather impressed at how she knows his family business, he was supposed to be that family hire, but with his laziness his father choose his younger brother instead of him, and yeah he was a little upset but really happy to go with it, because he gets to sleep all he wants. His brother was a little nervous to go with the plan but with a little persuading of his, his brother finally accepted. "Oh? You're well informed, expected from the Aizen's."

Of course she was a little mad that his father dragged her down to learn about the family business and all but I guess it all paid off. "Er, Thank yo-", a voice interrupted Rukia's sentence before she could finish.

"Staaaaaarrrrrrrkkkkkk!"

Rukia saw that Starrk sighed heavily at his name being called. Of course Starrk knew that voice anywhere; it was nobody but her childhood friend's voice, Lilynette Gingerbuck. The annoying pitch made him crazy, she was always with him, making sure he didn't die sleeping.

"Stttaaarrrkkk! If you don't come out I'll beat you up! …. If I find you"

Rukia stared at Starrk before speaking, "Uhm…. She's calling."

"Yeah, but before I go I'll show you your room, oh and it's plain, you can decorate as much as you like later." He got up and stretched his arm towards her to help her up. Of course this was his 'escape away from Lilynette' plan, but he also wanted to welcome her.

Rukia hesitated but then accepted his hand, "Thanks." She stood up and grabbed her luggage that was sitting by the end of the sofa. She followed behind Starrks' footsteps toward her new room. She was a little worried about the girl looking for him, maybe she was someone important? But soon she forgot about it as Starrk announced they were here.

Starrk opened the door leading her to her new room and stood behind the door allowing rukia entrance. Rukia steeped in and observed the room. It was wastefully spacious; it had a huge bed almost for ten Rukia's in the middle of two large windows, it also had a closet at the end of the room but it didn't have any furniture. Maybe she'll have to buy them, this calls for shopping! Rukia was already thinking of what type of furniture to buy, and how to decorate the room, "Oh and where's the bathroom?"

"Ohhhh….. There's one at the end of this hall that the boys that live by this hall use, I'll see if they'll move to the other bathroom at the other hall and this one will be yours." Man I didn't think of that, what if she walked in on one of the boys and they thought that she was leading them on and then other unplanned things happened, wait why am I thinking about all this? I don't care what happens to her. Starrk shook his head at the improper thoughts.

"Okay thanks!" Rukia gave him a carefree smile.

Starrk just nodded and dismissed himself, he had somewhere else to go and that was dealing with Lilynette. He closed the door and walked off to his destination.

Rukia stood still thinking what to do now, she only knows one of her house mates and that was Starrk. I wonder how all this'll go? Rukia walked toward the bed and set her luggage at the end of the bed, and landed on the bed with her other side rather than her back.

"_Grumble"_

Rukia rolled over until her back hit the bed and grabbed her stomach, "Damn, I think im hungry, and I didn't even ask where the kitchen was." Rukia laid there thinking what to do, when an idea came in mind. "I think I'll go check if the party has any food." With that, rukia got up and walked toward the blasting music by the entrance.

Once again she found herself fighting to walk thru the dancing, pushing people in the crowd. Rukia turned around to find if there were any tables with goodies for her. Rukia was about to give up when she found a table at the near end of the DJ with punch and some snacks. Rukia rushed over toward the table. When she was about to get closer to the table a hand pulled her arm forcefully. "Ow" rukia turned around to the forceful person.

"Oh, Heya I thought ya were a lil' boy, but know I see you're a lil' girl" said a blue haired guy, smirking as if he just didn't just offend her.

Rukia scowled at him and pretended he just didn't offend her, "Oh so you thought I was a boy wearing a dress? Blueberry? Man, something must be going in your head," rukia tippy toed and tapped his head with her fore finger, making him look like an idiot. Of course this didn't come unseen, an orange headed guy came walking toward them while holding his stomach and suppressing his laughter.

"Wow, Grimmjow I always knew you were good with the ladies" the orange head said sarcastically while slapping grimmjow's back. And let his laughter annoy his fellow friend.

"Ha, ha, ha, Ichigo really funny. But that still doesn't make you any better" Grimmjow gave Ichigo a knowing smirk.

Rukia got annoyed at how they ignored her and went to their little world of competition, "Okay, so who's the strawberry, blueberry?"

Rukia got both of their attentions and began to scowl at her, "Hah? Who tha hells are ya callin'," both said in sync,

"Blueberry"

"Strawberry"

Each said there nick name that they received from Rukia. Rukia grabbed her head in annoyance. Why do people talk a lot? And especially them both they seem like they all know to do everything at the same time. They seem like the hold competition onto each other. If one wins the other would call rematch and the cycle would never end.

Rukia let out a long sigh. "Well, that's the name you each received from your crazy hair colors."

"Ah so ya think this is not my natural hair color?" both said in sync.

"Yes, you got a proble-"

"Rukia", interrupted rukia's sentence.

"What?" rukia turned around to the unknown voice in her back. Rukia gasped at the figure before her, "Ulqui-chan!" Rukia glopped on top of her beloved childhood friend.

Grimmjow and Ichigo looked at each other in confusion, who knew Ulquiorra had a weakness. Both smirk at all the things they can do using her to irritate the cool and stay in control Ulquiorra. "Ulqui-chan?" both said in sync and laughed at his nick name.

Ulquiorra looked at both of them to make them stop laughing like wild pigs. He turned around and looked at his childhood friend as she buried her head in his chest, "Rukia. What are you doing in here?" How could she get involved in such a disgrace? He just came back from Paris and finds himself trapped between these crazy people in the crowd. The only things he could see was the flashy colors these both have, heck everybody could have recognize them even If they were really far away. But the only thing that was still unknown was why his dear childhood friend in this ruckus of a party. The only people he could think of as responsible were these two pair of idiots and the other one too.

"Eh? I live here, as in today." Rukia gave him a smile. I wonder if he came for the party, or does he live here!? The though made rukia burst in happiness if that was true.

Grimmjow and Ichigo wouldn't believe their luck, they were planning on having her come in the house every time they had a plan or if ulquiorra got in there nerves, now they don't have to move a finger, well they do need to go up to her room but still, because she'll be here with them to their disposal. Both of their grins got larger at the idea of making Ulquiorra do whatever they please. This is so much fun~. "Yesss!" both whispered under their breath but of course it didn't come unheard by Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra wouldn't believe his ears; she was going to live with all these idiots! Damn just his luck, it's said that Sagittarius luck today was going to be bad, but of course he didn't believe in those things. But damn he didn't think it was going to be this bad and horrible. Ulquiorra kept cursing in his mind and regretting not getting the lucky item to boost your luck in your bad day. "Oh you are? Welcome" Ulquiorra forced a smile.

"Yes, er so you live her too!?" rukia could help but beam.

"Yes."

"Welcome~~~" both Ichigo and Grimmjow winked at her and gave her a playful smirk. Both of them stretched their hands toward her for a hand shake.

Damn these two idiots live here too? Well whatever, Ulqui is here with me. "Thanks" She accepted each other's hand and started to remember she is still hungry, "Er, I have to go." She walked away from the trio and into the table of goodies. Rukia stuffed herself with chips and cookies; it's her first time eating junk food. "Mmm.. who knew this was so good." Of course her father wouldn't allow her to eat such a thing but now she's free to eat whatever she pleases. Wait is there any servants in this mansion? Rukia forgot that she wasn't the only one in the mansion, people still doing their things while blasting to music.

After some swallowing rukia got thirsty and started to eye the punch that was in the table as well. She grabbed a cup and poured herself some punch. In one gulp she drained the cup empty, "What the hell this drink tastes weird," she just shrugged her shoulders and poured herself some more. After a few more cups of drinking, rukia's mind didn't feel right.

"Yo, I saw ya drinking and drinking, ya do know how to party," said a boy with black hair and a 69 tattoo in his left cheek. He grabbed one of the bottles of alcohol he had in a bag and poured it in the bowl. He grabbed a spoon and swirled the liquids mixing it together and poured himself some punch. "It's hard to find people like you." He grabbed rukia's cup and poured her his other new creation. The one she was drinking had another type of alcohol which was a little weaker than this new one he got, which is a lot stronger.

Rukia stared at the cup the strange teen gave her and then looked at him who only smiled at her. First she tasted the drink before she completely drank it all. Rukia mind went in circles, yeah she had stronger wine in her other house hold but this one is different than the ones she has tasted before. "Man, these tastes really good." It was sweet with a tangy flavor.

The black Haired teen smiled at the compliment, "Hey you can call me Shuhei, little lamb" he winked at Rukia and gave her more of his drink. Shusei is the type of person that has friends with benefits; he still hasn't found that person that makes him crazy. He's responsible and sometimes calm but that doesn't stop him from going crazy during these events, these guys throw.

Before rukia knew it, she was dancing with the people in the party, despise her small body she did how to work it in the dance floor. People were cheering her on to move that body of hers. She was dancing moves guys would go crazy for and making other girls jealous. While still dancing rukia didn't leave her drink behind, she was calling for Shuhei every time she needed a refill. All her dancing made Grimmjow join her and making people know he knew this party freak.

_Damn, need to pee. _Rukia made her way toward the bathroom Starrk talked about.

"Hey, where do ya think you're going?" asked grimmjow pulling her arm, not allowing her to leave the crowd.

"I need to pee." Rukia gave Grimmjow a scowl and yanked her arm away from his hold. I mean damn what's with him and my arm? Does he have an arm fetish or something?

"Let me take you" grimmjow pulled her arm again, making her trip over her feet and fall into his arms.

Grimmjow felt an arm in his back, "Ne~ Grimmy, ya're so forceful~ with tha lil' lamb~"

Grimmjow turned around to meet the silver haired teen with his usual playful smirk, "What ta fuck do ya want, Gin?" This is the second person that gets in his nerves. First it's Ichigo, second it's him and third it's Ulquiorra in his 'the bitches I need to beat the fuck out' list.

Grimmjow just made Gin's smirk grow wider. Ah, how he loves to annoy people. Through his slits he saw rukia, rather sexy, flushed face and her lovely exposed skin. "Ne~ who's tha lovely lady?" He ignored Grimmjow's question and asked his own. He never answers unnecessary questions; I mean he came to annoy the fuck out of you.

"This is rukia; she's living here starting today." Ugh how he wished he could wash away that fucking smirk out of this fox faced fucker.

"Ohh" Gin's interest went up another notch, he knew that damn landlord didn't let girls stay but why this one? Why was she the only exception? He was definitely going to find out. This was going to be so much fun; he wouldn't wait to have his little fun with her. "Mmm … welcome rukia-chan" He drew closer to rukia's face and gave her a peck in the cheek.

"Whoa, what are ya doin'? If Ulquiorra sees ya he's going to beat ya up Gin, like me and Ichigo got a fucking lecture and a 'You better not mess with her or you'll regret' shit." Yep after rukia left to go to the table of goodies, Ulquiorra gave them a hard look and a 'you better stay and listen to what I got to say' look. Freaking annoying to hear the so 'Quiet person' yap about his problem.

"Oh? So ya already played with tha lil' neko?" Gin gave rukia another look, which only looked back at him.

Man what's up these people always looking at me. Fuck I still need to go to the bathroom, "Hey I got to go." Rukia pushed herself away from grimmjow's embrace and started to walk away from the two teens, who only watched her go.

Rukia started to run around the mansion, "Where's the freaking bathroom?" Man, now I'm regretting not getting Grimmjow's help. Rukia walked until she bumped into something, making her fall into the floor.

"Mmm? What do we got her'?"

Rukia looked up at the figure before her. It was hard to describe him in this dark. But he looked rather pale, white spiky white hair and some long strands of hair in a loose pony tail. His eyes looked sparkly and hard to look at in this dark.

"oh, Gomennee~, lil Queen."

* * *

Review, follow, favorite, hope to see ya so soon!

A.H.~


End file.
